


Tell Me a Secret

by aveotardis



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveotardis/pseuds/aveotardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling the prompt: “Hop and tell me a secret.” Someone please write me this fic I’m begging. From http://qwertywellick.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Secret

“Hop and tell me a secret,” Jesse said in that inhumanly deep voice.

“I wanna fuck ya,” Cassidy said as he hopped up and down. “Shite.”

A smile blanched on Jesse’s face, his eyebrow raised. “Do you now?”

“Yes!” Cassidy continued to hop. “Fuck!”

Jesse stood from his chair and waltz over to where the vampire still bounced up and down, sweat glistening off his skin.

“Stop hopping,” Jesse commanded. Cassidy stopped. He couldn’t look the preacher in the face. The one friend he had and he fucked it up, of course he fucked it up. “Look at me.”

Cassidy’s head moved so fast it made his neck crack. And as much as he tried not to think about it, Jesse being able to control him was fucking hot.

“Is that all you want?” Jesse asked, eyes locked.

“No,” Cassidy said, bit his tongue to keep the rest from pouring out. He knew what Jesse would say before his said it.

“What do you want?” Jesse asked, moving closer, much too close. Still too far.

“All o’ ya, e’ry bit I can have,” Cassidy blubbered. “I wan’ ya ta bend me over dat fucking alter and fuck me righ’ in front o’ e’rybody.”

And Jesse smiled, like a snake finding its prey. Like a tiger in the wild. He reached a hand out, tentative, his fingers hovered over Cassidy’s shirt collar.

“Get on your knees,” Jesse commanded, but not in the same voice. It was his voice, his own voice. Still, Cassidy did not hesitate. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fer fuck sake, Jess, pu’ yer dick in me mouth,” Cassidy shouted. He could already see the bulge in the preacher’s tight black jeans. Jesse fumbled with his belt, hands shaking slightly. Fuck, maybe this was a bad idea. “Wait,” Cassidy heard himself say. Jesse stopped, buckle undone, fingers on the button of his fly. “Are ya sure ya wan’ dis?”

Jesse did not answer, his hands fell away from his fly and Cassidy kicked himself for being a right fucking ass. Cassidy was just about to get back to his feet when he felt a hand on the side of his neck, thumb tracing over the shell of his ear. He felt warm, soft, dry lips against his own. And fuck if it didn’t go straight to his dick when Jesse ran his tongue along the bottom of Cassidy’s lip.

“Jess,” Cassidy whisper/whined against the preacher’s mouth. Jesse bent low, his lips against Cassidy’s ear.

“Tell me what you want,” Jesse said again, pressing his lips to the spot where Cassidy’s jaw met the back of his ear. “Cass, tell me.”

“You,” was the only word Cassidy could muster. Jesse stood up again and slowly, achingly slowly, undid his fly, pulled down his zipper. His cock was already leaking as he pulled it out. Cassidy licked his lips as the hand on the side of his head moved to thread through his hair. Jesse pulled slightly, not enough to hurt, just enough. Cassidy obediently opened his mouth as Jesse slid forward, the head of his cock brushing Cassidy’s lip. He kissed the tip, ran his tongue around it. The hand in his hair gripped a little tighter.

“Fuck, Cass,” Jesse moaned. Cassidy left any form of dignity and just swallowed Jesse down whole. Jesse felt the air go out of his lungs. “Oh, fuck!”

Cassidy smiled around the girth and reached his hand to loosen his jeans, snaking a hand inside. He wrapped around his straining cock, desperate for any friction. He hollowed his cheeks and fucked his mouth on Jesse. He got the cock as far down his throat as he possibly could, until his nose was bumping against the flesh low on Jesse’s stomach. Being a vampire, there is plenty of time to perfect a lot of things. Cassidy perfected sucking cock a long time ago.

Cassidy sped up the rhythm of his hand to match is mouth. Fuck, he was aching to come. He could feel Jesse shaking with the need of it, too. Cassidy ran his teeth lightly over the tip of Jesse’s cock, felt the vein pulse above his tongue. He wanted blood, he wanted come, he wanted the heavy musky scent in his nostrils. Fuck, if he didn’t want it all. He pulled his mouth away, a whine escaping Jesse.

“Come for me, Padre,” Cassidy said in a husky, used voice. And that was all it took, one command, and Cassidy could feel the wet heat on his cheek, his lips. He licked his bottom lip and tasted the tangy salt of come and couldn’t hold back his own rising orgasm, spilling over his hand.

As the haze wore off, Cassidy found Jesse swaying on unsteady legs and propping himself up with his hands on Cassidy’s shoulders.

“Careful dere, darlin’. Don’ need ta be breakin’ yer neck,” Cassidy teased. Jesse gave a half-blissed laugh, but otherwise seemed incoherent. Cassidy stood, put his arm around Jesse’s waist. It felt good, almost as good as having Jesse’s cock in his mouth. Cassidy pulled the warm body closer to him. He kissed Jesse, soft, slow, everything he wasn’t, everything they weren’t. Nothing he wanted them to be. But hard and fast and dirty was satiated for the moment.


End file.
